Unwanted
by capricious insanity
Summary: Rae here is raven of the TT daughter. Rae never knew who her mother or father was and she doesn't want to. Living alone, as a stipper at 15, her life's great. Well, as stable as she could have it. But nothing ever stays hidden.
1. one last tiny push

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. Maybe someday I will... Who knows?!... Well… maybe not…

**Summary**: read the start of the story and you'll instantly get the summary.

* * *

**Unwanted**

Chapter I

One last tiny push

* * *

A teen cried. Letting tears fall, like rain on her daughter's face.

She gave birth to _his_ child.

Not hers.

_His. _

He didn't even know she even existed... his child.

**So beautiful.**

She had her eyes and pale complexion mixed with his glowing radiance.

But she had his raven hair... and _those eyes_. They reminded her so much of him... and her own.

But she kept on crying, kept on sobbing.

"I'm sorry... so sorry..."

She paused, staring at her own.

"Raven."

* * *

"Rae!"

Raven's head shot up, facing the long vanity mirror in front of her.

"What?!"

She snapped.

"You're up! They're ranting like bitches out here! Get your fucking ass here, now!"

Mara shrilled in her tiny voice. Rae rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked beautiful.

_Nothing to change._

She thought and went up and stage and did her routine. She was a stripper. But she'd never strip entirely nude. She got a lot more than the others did by simply dancing and strutting. No need to go there.

He head was throbbing like hell. That same old, same old messed up dream.

She was 15 and a stripper. Still a virgin but a stripper. Funny... but satisfied.

Strange, but for a teen her age and her size, She was incredibly strong. She'd deck the hundreds of old rich fat men that wanted her but couldn't get her.

Some old guy attempted to rape her once though, at first she was afraid. Of course, who wouldn't be? But something took over her. To be more precise, someone. And he lost his disgusting genitals on the attempt.

Raven.

Raven was all she could remember of her name. But raven seemed to be more than enough. Maybe she didn't have a last name.

She teasingly bent over and trailed fingerprints over her legs.

All of them howled. Telling her to take them all off. She ignored their pleas and only undid her bra but never took it off.

"Take 'em off!"

Yelled a guy in his mid 30's. Raven ignored him with the rest and continued on. But this one was a prick. He jumped up the stage and grabbed her by her shoulders. He kept on pressing himself against her, and whenever she got the chance to scratch him; he shook her like crazy.

"You prick! Let go of me!"

She said, pushing him away. But he was as strong as an ox.

"You take off your bra, now!"

He fiercely demanded.

"Get your dirty paws off me!"

She shrilled and then, something happened. He backed away and began gasping for air. He was choking! On something black in his throat.

"Oh my-shit! Christine! Mara! What's wrong with him?!"

Taking one last look at him, she rushed to her dressing room and quickly changed. Grabbing all her things along with her all at once, but before she could even reached the exit, Mara blocked her path.

"You bitch! What-"

Mara began her accusation, but was quickly cut off.

"I didn't do anything!"

Raven defended.

"Then how come you're going?!"

"I just need to!"

They exchanged screams, each giving the other earth shattering glares.

"He's dead!"

Mara shrilled.

Raven paused, stiffening all of a sudden. Her mouth left gaping.

"He's dead!"

Mara repeated, glaring even more.

"That can't be-"

"But he is. He choked on something. But there wasn't anything in his mouth, we didn't find anything. You must've choked him."

She now said in a dead voice.

Pushing Mara with all her strength, she managed to get out and immediately called for a cab.

"Where to, miss?"

The driver said, lustfully eyeing her.

She was disgusted but couldn't hit the guy for her mind was screaming insanely.

_Where?_

_**Where?**_

_**Where?**_

_**Where**_

Then something from the back of her mind hit her, hard on the forehead.

Then as if she was taken over by someone, she calmly got in the cab and said,

"Gotham city, then jump."

* * *

Hope you like it guys! Let's get things straight; Raven here is Raven of the teen titans' daughter, for you people who haven't gotten it yet. Raven of the teen titans gave birth to her when she was 16 and that makes raven of the teen titans, 31! And Raven, Raven's kid is 15. Whoa...

And I wish it's something people can appreciate... I hope!

Will be waiting for your reviews

-cha


	2. first saving

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, I hope I did, BUT I do not own the glorious Teen Titans...

* * *

**Unwanted child**

Chapter II

First saving

* * *

The scenery changed into a meadow of purple orchids, smelling sweetly of jasmine. 

_Where on…_

Raven's thought trailed off as the gray, murky clouds looked heavenly compatible, strange as it may seem to others, with the angelic blossoms.

"_Azarath."_

Whispered a monotonous female voice in her ear. Quick as a cat, she turned her head around and prepared her hands to seize the being.

But there was no one, _nothing_ to grab hold of.

And just like a dream, the purple orchids disappeared with the soothing gray sky. Her eyes enlarged with astonishment and wonder and left her mouth gaping a bit.

"Who…what…where…"

She mumbled incoherently. The perverted driver kept on checking her out. After a few minutes of eyeing, he asked a rude, nasty question. That seemed more of a wish.

"Babe, wanna take me in that mouth of yours?"

He had a mischievous grin on and had parked by the seashore intentionally. Her mind quickly shifted back to being angst and edgy, as soon as he opened his filthy mouth.

Her head snapped to face him, eyes glaring already.

"Talk more shit and real shit will come out,"

She threatened and took a barely noticeable glimpse at the meter.

"I swear."

She breathed out. Eager to leave and find another cab that will take her to jump. She was somewhere in Gotham now. She had no idea why she even wanted to go here.

_Idiot'_

She thought. Raven heaved her bag out and threw him a crumpled $50. The meter only said $38 but she simply thought,

_That ought to keep him from grabbing me._

She closed the door with so much force, she was almost afraid she tore it off.

"Hey!"

The driver squealed. The dick head gave her a malicious wink, which was so disgusting, she couldn't even throw up.

"Oh get up and look at yourself, man."

She spat fiercely at him.

"What an attitude. I like that. Come back here and-"

He said, but stammered when raven faced him the second time.

"**You filthy mortal being,"**

She labeled him in a hoarse and deep throaty voice.

"**You fear me not?"**

She asked when he was staring still at her.

Four demonic, red eyes shot him death glares that could compare to none.

"Oh-oh-m-my-g-god!"

He stammered and shrieked like a newborn infant. The sky darkened ominously, thunder mocked his screams. And raven loomed over him, a powerful dark aura surrounding her every fiber.

The man felt fear in its purest form.

Claws came from the sky instead of lightning and choked him.

"No! No! I-I-I made-"

He screamed but pondered a moment.

"Made my friend pregnant! I'm still gonna marry her!"

He pleaded for his release. Tears streaming down his shivering face.

Suddenly, something struck raven's head, her heart. And she froze, stunned by his phrase. A weird and somewhat painful feeling invaded her… and continued to ring in her head.

_Pregnant_

Pregnant

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

* * *

_The leaner figure with ebony hair nuzzled the slender body with striking violet hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

"_You looked great on stage. We didn't have to force you that much… Right?"_

_A soft female giggle. _

_The air surrounding them smelled strongly of whiskey._

* * *

A sharp pain shot through her. 

"Aa!"

The man being scared and was hell-bent on hurting her. He yelled and shoved her hard and her limp body fell into the sea.

"That out to kill you! Witch!"

_Damn. And I wasn't even near Jump City._

The seawater pounded on her flesh and kept her mouth from screaming.

_No! No! I don't want to die! Not yet! I haven't found them yet! I haven't found myself yet!! No… _

She wasn't moving anymore and was being dragged down by a force. Her eyes opened for the last time, she thought.

To her surprise, someone was there. She could vaguely see long hair floating all around. Long locks of raven hair

Hmmm… Raven…

_**Raven…**_

And she was unconscious.

He seized her hand and pulled her to the surface. The taxi driver was nowhere in sight and her bag was left untouched by the sand.

He carried her and grabbed her bag when he walked by.

_Damn. Where am I going to take her?_

The masked man paused a while and walked back into the darkness, like he always did.

_Always in the shadows... Never in the light._

Like _her._

_He sighed as he stared at the unconscious teen in his arms. She looked like a siren, but they were only mythical creatures. It didn't seem enough._

"Uh.."

She moaned in pain. He swung the bag over his shoulder to free his hand. He pressed the back of his palm on her forehead. She was as hot as a boiling pot of water.

"Damn."

He walked quickly to his Harley, as not to cause her any more discomfort. She began shivering a few minutes. She opened her eyes halfway through and stared at him

It was greatly difficult to nudge her in front of him as he drove. Her head was rested on his upper right arm, her pale legs on his left arm.

"Who.."

She weakly asked.

He smiled,

"_Nightwing,"_

And said,

"Call me Nightwing."


End file.
